


Smutty drabbles

by Morbidmuch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edgeplay, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidmuch/pseuds/Morbidmuch
Summary: A collection of 100 word smut drabbles. 100 of them. All drabbles will be Severus/Hermione and varying levels of smut ranging from romance to kinky.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As it says on the tin, this is a collection of smutty drabbles written using dialogue prompts from different parts of the internet. I've no idea on how often I will be posting these; it could be once a day, it could be once a week. Your guess is as good as mine. I will offer no further notes so any warnings (of which there are few) will be shown in the tags.
> 
> Mind the tags and enjoy.

His face is thunderous. “Do I look like I am messing around? Do I look like I won’t punish you?”

“No, sir.” Hermione bites her lip. She’s beyond aroused. There’s practically a slip and slide in her knickers, and her nipples are uncomfortably tight.

Severus plucks her bottom lip from her teeth. “And what have I said about the lip biting? Are you trying to make me mad on purpose?”

“No, sir.”

It wasn’t her fault, not really. It was his fault for looking so bloody sexy. She couldn’t keep her hands to herself even with the threat of punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione throws her head back, hands tugging on the restraints. “Severus, please.”

“No,” he says calmly. “Fucking is a reward, but you haven’t been good.”

Severus has brought her to the brink of orgasm thrice already, and she’s almost sobbing with need.

“I’ll do anything.”

He removes his thumb from where it’s been lazily stroking her clit. “Anything?”

“Yes,” she sobs.

“You know what I want to hear. Be a good girl.” He brings his thumb back on her clit.

She keens. “Colten’s theory is superior to Barrows’.”

“Good girl.” Then he shoves his cock inside her and she comes.


	3. Chapter 3

They’ve been doing this - whatever it is they’re doing - for almost two months. Each time she gets naked, either by her hand or his, Severus’ breath hitches. He touches her like she’s something to be cherished, and always makes sure she climaxes at least twice.

When she asks about his fantasies, what turns him on, he simply says, “Just being with you.”

It’s so unlike her previous partners, she can’t help but blurt out, “You’re easy to please.”

He shrugs. “I’m not about to lose a good thing by being greedy.”

She vows then to give him everything he wants.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione scans the Witch Weekly article. She hopes it will work. She loves Severus, but he treats her like she’s made of glass.

The rest of the day, she is as disruptive as she dares.

Severus corners her after dinner. “Where did this attitude come from?”

“I’m making you angry,” her voice is small.

“Yes. Why?”

“So we’ll have angry sex.”

His eyebrow quirks. “You’re making me angry on purpose so we’ll have angry sex?”

She nods. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

That night, he fucks her until she soaks the bed. Twice.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione’s fingers tear at the bedding, back arching. “I can’t - please - I can’t-”

“What do you need, love?” Severus’ voice is strained.

He is slamming into her, one hand clutching her hip and the other wrapped in her hair, tugging with every stroke. She has been on the brink of orgasm for what feels like hours. Every time she thinks she’s going to come, it slips away.

“More,” she growls.

His hand leaves her hip, and she moans when he coats his thumb in her wetness. When he slides it into her arse she comes so hard she blacks out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione fidgets. His intense gaze is making her warm, even from across the pub. She noticed him the moment she walked in, and his presence made her stumble slightly in her heels. Now she’s trying to look unbothered - and is probably failing spectacularly. From the corner of her eye, she sees him approach.

Fuck.

She sips her drink.

Severus stands too close, leg resting against hers.

“Does it make you nervous when I stare?” he purrs.

She gulps. “No?”

He chuckles low. “How about we get out of here and I’ll help you relax?”

And he does. More than once.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [Tumblr!](https://morbidmuch.tumblr.com/) I'm friendly and sometimes funny.


End file.
